


Smile for Me

by blackrose_17



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sam is Sixteen Years Old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8167213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17
Summary: Sam hates picture day, Dean loves it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the first round of the Wincest Writing Challenge. My prompt was picture day.

Picture Day, two words that meant only one thing to Dean Winchester making sure Sam looked as dishevelled as possible.

“Dean!” Sam moaned out a sound Dean loved, he would never get tired of hearing Sam say his name like that.

“What baby boy?” Dean growled out as he pulled back to admire his handy work.

Sam’s hair tousled and messed up from where his fingers had run through them? Check.

Sam’s lips swollen from Dean’s kisses? Check.

Love bites decorating Sam’s neck? Check. Dean especially liked the one peeking above the collar of Sam’s shirt, it was high enough that Sam wouldn’t be able to completely cover it, letting everyone know who Sam belongs to.

Sam’s eyes darken with lust and love? Double check.

Sam hard and ready for him? Hell yeah!

“What Sammy?” Dean asked again as he slipped his hand into Sam’s open jeans and beneath his boxers to grip his hardened length. “Clearly you have something important to say to me if you were interrupting me before I made you scream.”

“Dean, it’s picture day and I can’t have my picture taken like this.” Sam had a love-hate relationship with picture day. When he was little Sam had loved picture day, he had beamed with pride when Dean and his dad would rustle his hair and tell him how cute he looked. Sam had done his best to make sure he wore his cleanest shirt and his least worn out jeans, he had wanted to look good for that special day.

“What like a whore? We both know that you're my little slut." Dean purred out as he nipped at Sam's collarbone. There was no denying that Dean’s dirty talk had an effect on Sam as he whimpered and thrusted his hips upwards.

Sam wasn't the only one who hated picture day, Dean despised the day that used to make his little brother cry. Dean had made sure those bullies on picture days were ruined, he didn't care about the trouble he got into all that matter was the lesson if you mess with Sam Winchester Dean messes with you.

“I could skip picture day,” Sam suggested looking up at Dean shyly from beneath his bangs.

Dean was tempted oh god was he tempted. But the truth of it that was the last thing he wanted, he didn't say it out loud but he treasures each and every one of Sam’s pictures, one from every one of Sam's past picture days was tucked safely away in Dean’s duffle bag. Dean knew that his baby boy was growing up on him and he knew that Sam would be soon setting his eyes beyond the world of hunting and that scared Dean he wasn't ready to say goodbye to his Sammy.

Dean also wasn't sure he would say no if Sam asked him to come with him when he left for greener pastures.

“No baby boy you should go, show those losers what it looks like to have an older and very sexy lover.” Waggling his eyebrows Dean was pleased when he got a small smile from Sam.

“No one would ever believe that I had a boyfriend especially not one that looks like you.” Sam knew that compared to Dean he was the ugly duckling and Dean was the handsome swan. No one ever believed they were brothers who would believe that Sam could be with Dean. _‘At most, they would think that Dean is only with me because he pitied me or that I’m easy giving up for the first guy who shows interest in me.’_ Sam thought bitterly to himself.

Dean knew that Sam hated his lanky limbs, he wished that Sam could see himself through Dean’s eyes. He loved Sam’s colt-like legs, especially when they were wrapped around Dean's waist as he thrusted into Sam, he loved the feel of those legs tighten around him as he hit that sweet spot over and over again. He loved Sam's long arms and the feel of his fingers in Dean's hair urging him on when he was sucking off of Sam.

“I love your long limbs.”Those words had Sam looking up at Dean in shock. Smiling down at Sam Dean stole a quick kiss before continuing on, “I love that you aren't as big as me or some of the other teens it makes it that much easier for me to pick you up and fuck you against the hood of my other baby. It also makes it that much easier to lay you out in the backseat of baby and eat out of you before fucking you into her leather seat.” Dean purred and that sounded like a really good idea.

“Dean!” Sam should have seen that coming, his brother had sex on the mind almost all the time.

“I know baby boy we don't have the time. We’ll just have to do it after school.”

Sam couldn't understand why this was so important to Dean for him to have his picture taken, usually, Dean is doing his best to try and convince Sam to skip school. "Dean, why is it so important for me to have my picture taken?"

“I saved a picture from every one of your school pictures. I take them on hunts with me to remind me what I have waiting for me when I get back. It keeps me fighting when this life sometimes gets to be too much for me." Dean hated chick flick moments but he wanted Sam to know how much he meant to him.

"I know you hate picture day because you don't think you're as good looking as the rest and I am telling you that is bullshit, Sam. There is not one person in that school or any school you have gone to that or will ever beat you in looks or in the soul. You are my better half Sam and I'm not going to let these assholes beat you down."

At the age of sixteen, Sam knew what truly love was every time Dean looked at him like he was the sun in the sky lighting Dean's world. "I'd rather take a photo with you after school in one of those photo booths, but thank you, Dean, I know you hate chick flicks." Sam couldn't resist kissing Dean one last time before forcing himself out of the Impala, for Dean he would make this the best picture day he could.

And weeks later when the pictures were returned Sam watched with a big smile on his face as Dean tucked the newest photo of Sam smiling brightly with his dimples showing behind the plastic in his wallet tucked safely behind Dean's driver license.


End file.
